Face Down
by Proud-to-be-Insane
Summary: Chris didn't do stupid things. He didn't act out, or rebel like so many other teenagers in his school. And yet he'd gotten himself pregnant by someone he barely knew and he was only sixteen - what was he going to do? Chris/Wyatt slash, Mpreg. Non-magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters/content, and merely write for leisure purposes (AKA I get no money for this).

**Summary:** Chris was a good kid. He didn't do stupid things, or act out, or rebel against rules like so many other teenagers in his school. And yet he had been the one to end up in a situation like this. He'd gotten himself pregnant by someone he barely knew and he was only sixteen - what was he going to do? Chris/Wyatt slash, mpreg. Non-magic.

**A/N:** Well, hey there! Ok, I hope ya'll aren't too mad at me for this. As you can see, I've started yet another story... But it's something for you to read right? I mean, would you rather I sat there with writer's block for the other stories OR would you rather I was actually writing and keeping my creative juices flowing? Alright, grasping at straws here ;) I'm happy with this idea though and this first chapter was so easy to write which doesn't often happen, so I have a good feeling about this story and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Don't worry, my older stories are high on my list to update...especially 'More than what meets the eye', for those who will undoubtedly ask ;)

**A few warnings for the course of the story before we start:** Slash (ie. boy-on-boy for those that don't know), Mpreg/teen pregnancy, alcohol abuse, swearing and light violence.

And of course, boys can get pregnant in this story without magic, as this is a non-magic fic. Don't ask me for a big explanation though - just accept it ;) And also, Chris and Wyatt are unrelated.

And that's about it! Let's get on with things shall we?

* * *

Christopher Perry stared at the two blue lines and tears welled in his eyes, a horrible twisting feeling starting in his stomach. He wiped at his eyes impatiently with the back of his hand and grabbed the box sitting on the edge of the bath beside him, holding it in one hand and the test in the other, comparing them side by side.

One line – not pregnant

Two lines – pregnant

He'd studied this for the past 10 minutes already, just to make sure he knew exactly what was what for when it was time to look, but he just felt like he had to look again. He stared at the test so hard that the blue lines blurred together, seeming as one. How he wished they were.

His hands began to lightly shake as he realised that no matter how long he stared, the result wasn't going to change. He hadn't read the instructions wrong, he wasn't looking at the test wrong...There was, very clearly, two bright blue lines visible. And that meant that he was pregnant.

The pregnancy test and the box it had been contained in fell to floor and Chris held his head in his hands as he started to cry. His whole body shook and the twisting in his stomach got steadily worse as the moments passed.

God, why had he been so utterly stupid? He knew he shouldn't have gone to that party... He never went to house parties! He was quiet and shy, completely invisible to everyone around him in school. But his best friend had pushed and pushed, desperate for him to 'lighten up' and 'have some fun', meet some new friends and just generally act like a 'normal teenager for once'.

Normal teenagers didn't go and get themselves pregnant after having sex with someone they barely knew. God... He'd had sex. His first time had been with some stranger, upstairs in someone else's house, when he was too drunk on homemade punch to think straight. The thought just made Chris cry harder.

He'd had homework to do that night. Why hadn't he just said no and stayed in to do it like he usually did? Well, he could answer that one; because he hated constantly saying no whenever he was asked to go somewhere because he was so focused on getting good grades.

And he did have good grades. Great grades in fact, straight A's in almost every subject. How much was that going to change now? It's not like he'd be able to go to school when he started showing...he could just imagine all the looks and whispers behind his back. The horrible names he'd get called as he walked down the corridors...Slut, whore, skank. He didn't think he'd be able to handle that constantly every damn day.

He was a good kid. He didn't do stupid things, or act out, or rebel against rules like so many other teenagers that he knew. And yet he had been the one to end up in a situation like this.

He was only sixteen...He didn't know what to do.

There was hammering on the bathroom door and Chris tried to silence his tears, wiping hurriedly at his face with the back of his hands.

"Chris! Are you still in there? I need to pee for god's sake!"

"Sorry, just coming." Chris called back, trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible. He got up from the bath edge and scrambled to pick up the pregnancy test and the box, stuffing them into his pockets. Before opening the door, he quickly splashed his face with cold water and dried it with one of the not-so-white-anymore towels.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Chris swung open the door and was met with the pained, anxious face of his uncle Lewis, who was in fact the same age as himself.

"Finally!" he exclaimed loudly, shoving past Chris into the bathroom. "My bladder was about to explode!"

The door slammed shut and Chris heard the hurried click of the lock. He rolled his eyes and headed towards the bedroom they were forced to share. Kneeling down next to his bed, Chris quickly put the test back in the box and put them under his mattress. There was absolutely no way he could throw it in the trash – it could be found far too easily and he really didn't want to imagine the hell he would get from his parents if they found out.

He had school soon and the thought filled him with dread. He already felt nauseous with what he assumed was morning sickness and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and pretend like everything was ok. In his dreams he could pretend none of it had ever happened...

But this was the real world and he had to deal with it whether he liked it or not.

Chris grabbed his schoolbag and slung it over one shoulder as he descended the stairs towards the kitchen. He tried to keep his footsteps quiet so that he didn't wake his father, who was lying asleep on the couch in the den. He would have a hangover of course, and it didn't bode well to wake him when he was suffering through his daily hangover. Usually he just drank more to make himself pass out anyway though.

After entering the kitchen, Chris grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl to fill his empty stomach and bit into it, the juice squirting around his mouth and a drip of it running down his chin. He wiped it away with his sleeve and went over to the cupboard to get a glass for a drink of water. Lewis came sauntering into the kitchen, pulling on his hooded sweatshirt as he went.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked casually, though they both knew there was nothing substantial.

Chris gestured at the fruit bowl. "An apple and a mouldy peach."

Lewis wrinkled his nose at the bowl and shook his head. "I think I'll pass." He wandered over to the fridge and pulled open the door. "Let's see...a questionable looking yogurt...cheese...beer...beer...beer...oh and look, more beer!"

Chris managed a half smile at the bitter joke, even though it wasn't that funny. Having an alcoholic father wasn't something to laugh about, but it beat crying over it.

"Where's Carol got off to then?" Lewis asked, referring to Chris' mother who was in fact his sister.

The situation with Lewis was rather strange. Not many people believed that Chris was his nephew since they were only a few months apart in age but it was true. Chris' grandmother had had Caroline pretty young, when she was 20, then had Lewis at 41 when Caroline was just a few months pregnant with Chris. It had been an unplanned pregnancy of course. She certainly didn't expect to get pregnant at that age.

She and Chris' grandfather died about three years ago in a car accident, and though Chris' parents grumbled about it privately, they took Lewis in to live with them. He was his mother's brother after all and it would have been heartless to cart him off to anyone. As a result, he and Chris ended up more like brothers than uncle and nephew.

Chris shrugged indifferently. "Must have taken Josh and Emma to preschool early."

Josh and Emma were his little brother and sister. There was barely over a year between them since Caroline had gotten pregnant not long after giving birth to Emma. She had just turned four and Josh was two, nearly three, and they were carted off to preschool every morning before Caroline went to work.

"And the drunken one?"

"Where do you think?"

"The den." Lewis replied instantly and they shared a knowing look. Lewis didn't like Chris' father, Jared, and Jared didn't like him but since he was drunk in the den most of the time, they generally didn't cross each other's path.

Lewis grabbed the last remaining apple from the fruit bowl and bit into as Chris had done. Chris gazed off into space, deep in thought as he slowly chewed the fruit in his mouth. Lewis waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hey, stop spacing out on me." He said with a grin and Chris muttered an apology. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Chris replied quickly, shrugging his shoulders. He took a last bite of the apple and chucked the core into the trash can.

"Obsessing over the pop quiz you were given yesterday? Could it be possible you actually got a question wrong?!" Lewis asked mockingly and Chris glowered at him but didn't entertain the question with a reply apart from a quiet "Shut up". He had no idea...

Lewis grinned and clapped Chris on the shoulder as he walked past to put his own apple core in the bin. "Relax, I'm kidding with you."

"Yeah well, we're going to be late." Chris said gruffly, hoisting his bag up as it started slipping off his shoulder. He headed over to the wall and took the key from the hook, before looking back over his shoulder at Lewis. "Come on."

"Right behind you." Lewis said cheerfully and Chris almost shot him daggers for sounding so happy. Which was ridiculous so he made sure Lewis couldn't see the look on his face as they exited the back door. Chris locked it with the key and they made their way down the path, through the garden of overgrown grass and weeds. No-one had bothered to do any gardening here in a long time.

"So," Lewis started casually as they walked along the sidewalk towards school. "I was thinking about trying out for the football team."

Chris scoffed at this. "You want to be a jock?" he asked with disdain, shooting Lewis an 'are you crazy?' look.

"No!" Lewis immediately argued. "I just like playing football, that a crime? I'd never turn into one of those knuckleheads. They barely have two brain cells to rub together – between all of them!"

Chris gave a slight smile at this, almost laughing at the comment. Ever since they'd started high school, he and Lewis made a point of trashing the jocks together. Maybe because the jocks and cheerleaders thought they were better than everyone else, and Chris and Lewis were nowhere near that level of popularity. In saying that, Lewis was a lot more socially accepted than Chris was. Chris only had his best friend Logan and one or two others. He wasn't generally noticed by anyone else because he was so quiet.

"No offence, but don't you think you're a bit...lanky, to play football? They'll snap you in half." Chris commented, eyeing Lewis' tall, thin frame.

Lewis shot him an offended look. "Size isn't everything. I'm a fast runner and I can throw pretty well. And besides, I'll have armour protecting me."

Chris gave a small laugh at that. "Armour?"

"Padding." Lewis corrected himself and he glared at his nephew. "You knew what I meant!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Chris smiled, nudging Lewis in the ribs. "If you really want to try getting on to the football team, then go for it."

Lewis nudged him back but Chris noticed the small smile on his face.

"Will you come with me to the try outs on Thursday?" he asked.

"Thursday?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty prepared." Lewis replied semi- confidently. "All I need to do is impress the captain and the coach really. The other guys can kiss my ass."

"So will you?" he asked again when Chris didn't answer straight away.

Chris swallowed and forced a smile. "Yeah...sure." He nodded and tried to seem normal.

Lewis frowned at him. "You ok? You've gone pretty pale."

Chris nodded again. "I'm fine! Totally fine. Yeah." He let out a small breath and glanced away from Lewis to look at anything else.

Lewis gave him a weird look but decided to let it drop. Perhaps Chris was just that uncomfortable around jocks, which he could understand.

If only he knew the real reason...

* * *

Half way through the day and Chris really wished he'd stayed home. His mom had gone to work and his dad was passed out anyway so who would have stopped him? Now he had to endure a further two hours of classroom hell.

After finding out what he had that morning, he'd found it really hard to concentrate in class as he hadn't been able to think of anything else. All he could think was that there was a baby growing inside of him right now, and the thought completely freaked him out. He was far too young to have a kid... God, why him?

Wandering through the corridor towards Spanish class, Chris saw someone that made his heart start thudding hard in his chest.

Wyatt Halliwell, a senior, and practically the most popular guy in school. He was captain of the school football team, which Lewis was adamant he try out for, and was constantly surrounded by a large group of friends, who were mostly cheerleaders and other football players (the jocks). Everyone else in the corridor would move out of their way for him, casting him and his popular friends long glances as they passed.

He smiled at something his girlfriend uttered in his ear (head cheerleader, naturally) and Chris swallowed, hugging his books to his chest.

He gritted his teeth together – he always felt a flare of indignance and anger whenever he saw Wyatt now. Because he knew exactly what would happen when Wyatt passed him: those brown eyes would look right through him, as if he were completely invisible and he would walk past, completely ignoring Chris' existence like everyone else normally did.

A couple of months ago and it wouldn't of bothered him so much. Why would the most popular guy in school pay attention to a nobody like him of all people after all?

But it did bother him now. It bothered him, because Wyatt was the one who he'd had sex with at that party.

And now he pretended like he wasn't even there.

* * *

As Chris sat in Spanish class trying to listen to what the teacher was saying, his mind kept wandering.

Wyatt had acted like that ever since the Monday after the party. Chris blamed it on the alcohol at first, perhaps he didn't remember him, but he himself remembered that Wyatt had seemed more sober than he had been. So he must of remembered.

It's not like Chris had tried speaking to him or anything. He had been too embarrassed and ashamed at himself to even think about approaching him, but he hadn't expected for Wyatt to ignore him completely. Not even a look in his direction, and it made Chris feel like crap. Like he'd been used and thrown away...just another name on Wyatt's list.

He hadn't expected Wyatt to be like that. Yeah he was popular, but he hadn't seemed to be a jerk like he was turning out to be. That smile and those gorgeous brown eyes used to make Chris feel weak at the knees whenever he saw him. But now....Now it just made him angry. Well, it was either be angry or cry, and Chris had done quite a lot of crying after that night.

And now he had found out he was pregnant, which made things a million times worse. How was he supposed to tell Wyatt that? He wasn't even sure if he could. His rational side knew that Wyatt deserved to know at least, it being his child too, but the other side wanted to keep it a secret forever.

The most obvious solution would be an abortion. He could go himself and no-one would ever have to know. It would just be his secret, one he would carry to the grave. It would solve everything wouldn't it? He could stay in school and go to college, Wyatt could keep ignoring him and being popular and go on to do whatever he dreamed of doing. A football scholarship into college Chris was guessing. That way everyone was happy.... right?

Chris groaned and rubbed his temples, trying to stop the tears welling in his eyes. He just felt so confused, and utterly alone...

**

* * *

**

Saturday night, 23**rd**** September 2021**

_Chris gulped down his third glass of homemade punch, the fruity, alcoholic liquid slipping easily down his throat. Leaning against the wall, he gazed around at the large number of teenagers that filled the kitchen, spilling out of the archway into the living room and the rest of the house. Loud music was thudding continuously, making it hard to think and causing people to talk loudly to their friends so that they could be heard._

_He looked over at his best friend Logan who was dancing with a girl that he'd only just met that night. They were dancing pretty close and Chris couldn't help but roll his eyes at him. Typical._

_He took another drink, even though his vision was starting to sway. He'd never had anything like this before, or been to a party like this before, so why not try to enjoy it at least?_

_That was when Wyatt Halliwell approached him, leaning casually against the wall beside him. In normal circumstances, Chris would have frozen up and gone totally silent with someone so popular standing next to him...And he'd had a crush on Wyatt for a while (most people did). That amazing smile made his heart thump._

_But now he wasn't so shy and it was more than likely from the alcohol he'd been drinking. He smiled at the senior and Wyatt smiled back, and that's how it started._

"_Hey," Wyatt began, and he held out his hand. "I'm Wyatt."_

_Like he needed to tell him who he was. But Chris went along with it, shaking his hand._

"_Chris." He replied, before swallowing another mouthful of punch, looking at Wyatt over the plastic cup._

"_Is it just me or is this party pretty boring?" Wyatt asked him, looking around at everyone as he had done a few moments earlier. He took a swig of the beer in his right hand._

_Chris shrugged indifferently. "Yeah, I guess. I don't go to parties that much."_

_Well, that was stretching the truth a bit: he didn't go to parties at all. But Wyatt didn't need to think that he was a complete loser, so he kept that to himself._

_Wyatt grinned at him. "So that's why I haven't seen you around before." Chris was too polite to point out that they saw each other at school almost every day._

_Wyatt gestured at the cup Chris was holding. "You should be careful with that stuff. They mix everything into it."_

"_I can handle it." Chris replied, although some of his words were slightly slurred. Wyatt laughed at the comment and shook his head._

"_Alright," he said. "But don't say I didn't warn you when you have a killer headache in the morning."_

_Chris smiled coyly at him and took another drink of the punch, just to prove a point. His legs were starting to feel like jelly, his head was spinning, but he felt a lot more confident than he usually did. He liked not feeling so shy._

_Wyatt watched him, amused, and took another swig of his beer. This was now his third bottle._

"_If the party is so boring then why don't you find some way to entertain yourself?"_

"_I'm talking to you aren't I?" Wyatt commented with a smile and Chris raised one eyebrow._

"_And I'm so entertaining am I?"_

"_I saw you and figured I would like talking to you, so yeah."_

"_And talking was the only thing you had on your mind?"_

_God, what was he saying? Was he actually __**flirting**__ with Wyatt Halliwell? He had a feeling that he would be slapping himself in the morning for this._

_Wyatt seemed surprised by the comment because he raised his eyebrows and grinned at the young brunette in front of him._

"_And what else would there be to think about?"_

_Chris gave him a small smile and shrugged as his eyes left Wyatt and glanced around the room again._

_That was until he felt a hand on the side of his face and his eyes snapped back to Wyatt just as his lips connected with his. It only took a few seconds for him to melt into it and he closed his eyes, not quite believing that Wyatt Halliwell was actually kissing him._

_Wyatt pulled him closer with one arm around his waist, and Chris opened his mouth when he felt Wyatt's tongue asking for access. He wasn't even sure what was he was doing, not having had much experience with kissing, but just went with what he felt._

_Their tongues tangled together and Chris could taste the beer Wyatt had been drinking. The plastic cup dropped to the floor and his hands reached up, gripping into Wyatt's hair as Wyatt turned them around and pressed Chris up against the wall._

_They made out for several minutes, only briefly pausing for breath every now and again. This was so unlike anything Chris had ever experienced before and it thrilled him, being more outgoing like this. He had the alcohol to thank for that...And it seemed to be taking more effect as time passed. He felt like he was on a fairground ride, spinning round and round, faster and faster. He had a feeling that the only thing keeping him upright was Wyatt's grip around his waist._

_He wasn't sure how they got from the kitchen to the hall, but now they were stumbling up the stairs, stepping over one or two teenagers that had passed out and two friends who were talking, one of them crying to the other about some guy. Chris barely acknowledged the conversation as they passed, and allowed Wyatt to lead him up the last few steps, a firm hold on his hand. Chris tripped as he reached the landing and gripped on to Wyatt to step himself from falling on his face, giggling as he did so. Wyatt gave a laugh and steadied him, and soon they were kissing again, Wyatt backing into one of the bedrooms and pulling the young brunette with him, Chris' arms around his neck._

_If he had been sober, this is where Chris would have ended things. But now in his drunken haze he just felt giggly, outgoing, and lost his inhibitions. He wasn't fazed when he saw the bed and Wyatt kicked the door shut. Wasn't fazed when Wyatt's kissing became that bit more passionate and his hands slipped under Chris' t-shirt and started pulling it up, or when he pulled off his own shirt. All Chris was focused on was the kissing, and the touching, and that warm feeling in his stomach from the alcohol. Was that what his dad felt all the time? Because it did feel quite nice..._

_The fairground ride got faster and faster and Chris was suddenly on the bed with Wyatt on top of him, not able to remember how he'd gone from standing to lying down. But his confusion was short lived as Wyatt caught him in another deep kiss, his hand reaching between them to undo the button of Chris' jeans._

_Chris wasn't so drunk as to not know where this was headed and for a brief moment, he was hit with a shot of nerves. But Wyatt's kisses and the way he was touching him felt so good...It couldn't be that bad could it?_

_Wyatt planted kisses on his throat and all the way back up to his mouth, and Chris smiled softly against the kiss, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck once more._

_He vaguely remembered Wyatt reaching over the edge of the bed and into the pocket of his jeans, looking for a condom...And he vaguely remembered breaking off the kiss for a moment just before things went to the next level, as the nerves got too much. But he also remembered Wyatt's assuring mutters in his ear and the gentle kisses, and then just giving in to it so easily because he genuinely believed at that point that everything would be totally fine._

_The sex itself...he didn't remember much but it hurt, quite a lot, in the beginning. He had a fleeting recollection of hot tears running down the sides of his face, which Wyatt didn't notice. But then once he got used to it, of having someone inside of him like that, the pain slowly subsided and he groaned, head falling back against the mattress as he arched his back slightly and softly bit his bottom lip. Wyatt kissed the crook of his neck and his collarbone as he thrust in and out, and Chris clung on to him, his nails digging into his shoulder._

_It was clumsy and didn't last very long, and at the end Chris felt warmth spread through him and it was over. The room was still spinning and he felt like he was going to throw up. Wyatt pulled out of him and stood up before starting to pull on his clothes. He glanced at Chris as the brunette sat up, clutching his spinning head._

"_You ok?" he asked gruffly, pulling on his shirt._

_Chris nodded wordlessly and after a moment or so he let his hands drop and his bleary eyes sought out his clothes. Still on the bed, he pulled on his jeans after a few attempts, his fingers not doing what he told them to properly, then shimmied to the edge of the bed to get up and get his t-shirt from the floor._

_It still wasn't registering what had just happened, and that could be blamed on the fact that he was still far from being sober._

_The shrill ring of Wyatt's cell phone cut through the air and Chris winced as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. He heard Wyatt answer and as he stood there, he swayed slightly on his feet and looked back over at the bed._

_He was so tired... His eyes felt gritty and his limbs felt heavy and he found himself gravitating towards it. He crawled on to the mattress and slumped down on to it, his heavy eyelids closing after just a few seconds. He was vaguely aware of Wyatt speaking into his cell phone...someone called Kayla? But soon Wyatt's voice became increasingly muffled...and the dark silence consumed him._

_When he woke up more than a few hours later, Wyatt was nowhere to be found. Chris stared up at the ceiling of the strange, unknown bedroom, and it didn't take long for the realisation of what he had done to hit him. No longer did he feel happy and confident: no, the alcohol had worn off considerably now and he was filled with shame and disgust at himself. _

_Chris pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and sobbed._

* * *

He'd tried to pretend it hadn't happened. He'd forced himself to go to school the following Monday, walking through the corridors with self esteem even more shattered than before. The first time he'd seen Wyatt, his cheeks had flushed furiously and he'd bent his head, wishing for the ground to just swallow him whole. He wasn't sure what he expected... Something to be said at least. But as he passed him in the corridor, Wyatt barely gave him a glance and kept walking. It had been the same ever since.

So Chris kept pretending...Until the sickness started, around a month or so later. He wasn't stupid – he had an A in biology class. He knew that he had put himself at risk when he had sex with Wyatt at that party. He didn't even remember Wyatt putting the condom on, or if he'd done it right. How sober had Wyatt been? Maybe he didn't even use one at all. Chris didn't know.

So after thinking it over constantly, Chris had forced himself to buy a pregnancy test. That experience had been humiliating to say the least. The small shake of the head the cashier had given him as she took the test from his hand to scan it had been enough to make him feel even more disgusted in himself. But he endured it and hurried home with the test, only to put it off till the next morning to actually take it.

And that's how he found himself on the edge of the bath that morning, reading over the guidelines as he waited for the results. Part of him had already known what the result was going to be... But now a bigger part wished that he hadn't even bothered to check.

Because now that he knew this, it was becoming harder and harder to pretend.

* * *

Chapter 1 done and dusted! I'll admit, it was mostly contemplation or whatever the word is, and not so much dialouge, but I felt it was important to get the back story and Chris' thoughts/feelings on the matter before getting in to the nitty-gritty.

Your thoughts? :)

~Proud-to-be-insane


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Are your eyes deceiving you? Are you ACTUALLY seeing a quick update from ME? I think my own eyes are playing up! :D Nah, truth is after I posted the first chapter, I was straight on to this one and the words just kept on coming. So here you are! Chapter 2, ready for you to read and give your analytical thoughts on!

Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers! If I could stretch through my computer screen and give you all a hug, I so totally would. I wouldn't even care if you felt uncomfortable or violated, you'd endure that damn hug whether you liked it or not!

Much love :P

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

As wave after wave of nausea hit Chris that morning, he found himself once again on his knees in front of the toilet, puking his guts out. This was by no means the first time he had experienced the morning sickness, but he really wished it would end. There was only so many times he could tell his mom he'd eaten a dodgy sandwich at school.

More vomit and a few dry retches later, and it was finally over. Chris groaned, leaning his hot forehead against the seat, and let out a deep breath as he tried to ignore his churning stomach. After a few moments he pushed himself up and flushed the toilet.

Today was Thursday and he knew what that meant: Lewis wanted him to accompany him to the football tryouts. And Wyatt was the captain of the football team. Fabulous.

Chris wasn't sure how he was going to be able to sit at close proximity to the senior after finding out he was pregnant. It felt like he was carrying around a dirty secret, but it was stamped on to his forehead. He felt weirdly exposed as if someone would be able to guess just by looking at him, even though he wasn't showing a bump yet. And he really didn't want Wyatt to find out...

He knew it was wrong to keep this from Wyatt. He had every right to know that Chris was carrying his child, and planning to get rid of it. But at the same time, Chris doubted Wyatt would even want to know. He had a girlfriend, loads of friends, had a bright future ahead of him – having a kid now would screw all of that up.

Besides, if Chris could manage to work up the courage, it would be over soon. He'd taken the phonebook from downstairs the night before and looked up the nearest abortion clinic but had chickened out at the last second after dialling the number. As soon as he'd heard the woman's voice in his ear, he'd cut off the call and snapped the phonebook shut. He would make the appointment another day, he just needed to sort out his thoughts first.

Chris splashed his face with cool water then proceeded to brush his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror and a pale, weary face peered back at him. He wondered bitterly whatever happened to that 'pregnant glow' he'd heard about.

He could hear his brother and sister squealing as he descended the stairs and he shook his head. They were too young to understand that you didn't shout, squeal, scream or talk loudly in the house when dad had a headache, which he usually had in the morning. They would learn soon enough unfortunately.

As he entered the kitchen he was met face to face with said brother and sister. They were both sitting on cushions on the hard kitchen chairs, tucked up against the table as they munched their way through a slice of toast and jam each.

"Chwis!" Josh cried to him, his little face broken into a bright smile as he looked up at his brother. He had nearly all of his milk teeth now.

"Hey buddy." Chris forced a smile on to his face for the sake of the small child and he smoothed Josh's brown hair away from his eyes.

"I got jam for breakfast." Emma piped up, holding up her piece of half eaten soggy toast for Chris to see. He would have been able to guess without seeing the toast though as the strawberry jam was smeared all over her face anyway.

"That's great." Chris smiled and went over to the fridge to check if it had been filled with anything he could eat.

"Where's mom got to then?" he asked Emma as his eyes glanced around the fridge. There was, as usual, nothing to eat. But as Lewis had commented on Monday, there was a lot of beer.

"She's getting milk." The little girl replied before munching into her toast again, getting some jam and butter on her nose. Josh giggled and prodded his own toast with his fingers.

"From the store?"

"From the nice lady next door."

Chris nodded his head as he shut the fridge door. 'The nice lady next door' _was_ a nice lady – she was in her sixties with a husband and four young foster children. Two toddlers, a five year old and a ten year old. She was often asking how they were and letting Caroline borrow things they were short of. Chris knew she was going to heaven for sure.

He accepted that perhaps toast was his only option for breakfast, so turned to go over to the toaster. He bumped straight into his father who he hadn't seen come into the kitchen.

"Oh, morning dad." He said nervously, taking a step back. Jared peered at him through red rimmed eyes and mumbled a "Mornin'" back to him as he past Chris towards one of the kitchen drawers. Chris stood still but his eyes followed his father, wondering what he was up to. Emily and Josh continued chattering to one another in their normal childlike manner, oblivious to Jared's hangover.

"Where's the aspirin?" Jared asked Chris in a croaky voice as he rootled around in the drawer.

"We've ran out."

Jared sighed in frustration and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead with a pained frown as he slammed the drawer shut. Chris winced.

"Got get me some." Jared ordered, still massaging his forehead with his eyes closed.

"I have to go to school." Chris reminded him, keeping his eyes on Jared and watching his every move. He was unpredictable, you had to watch him.

"I don't care, go the store and get me aspirin Chris." Eyes now open and staring angrily at him, this time the order was louder and he sounded annoyed. Chris swallowed nervously and glanced at Emma and Josh. Josh was smearing his jam covered fingers around his plate but Emma was looking inquisitively at both of them.

"You'll need to wait till mom gets back. They can't be left." Chris pointed out, nodding his head at his young brother and sister.

Jared glanced at them. "Why can't what's-his-face keep an eye on them?"

"You mean Lewis."

"Yeah, him."

"Because he's getting ready for school." Chris tried to explain, but he knew he was just causing Jared's anger to rise. But he didn't want to be late for school just because his dad had a headache from drinking too much the night before.

Jared glared at his son. "Yeah, well maybe he should start pulling some weight around here. That lazy shit; we allowed him into our home and he just sponges off our money!"

He turned on his heel. "Now go get me some aspirin before I hit the fucking roof."

"What do you care, you just spend it on booze anyway." Chris muttered to Jared's retreating back.

He said it so quietly that he genuinely didn't think his father would have heard him. But Jared had very acute hearing when he wanted to and he did hear it. And Chris really wished he hadn't.

Jared spun around on his heel, looking absolutely murderous. Chris' eyes widened in the split second that it took for Jared to grab the front of his t-shirt and shove him up, hard, against the fridge. The contents inside it rattled on the shelving and Chris winced as pain shot through his back.

"What the hell did you say?!" Jared hissed furiously, right in his face. Chris turned his face to the side and flinched, grabbing on to Jared's wrists in the fear that he was going to do something worse. The stench of alcohol was rife on his breath and Chris tried to ignore the nauseous churning in his stomach.

"Nothing." He mumbled fearfully, not daring to look into his father's crazed eyes. His eyes met Emma and Josh - they both looked scared. He tried to wordlessly tell them it was ok, it was going to be ok, just another one of dad's moments, but they were too young to understand this yet.

"Better be fucking nothing," Jared warned through gritted teeth, pulling him forward ever so slightly and hitting him back against the fridge again. "Keep your stupid little thoughts to yourself next time, you hear me?"

Chris nodded quickly and let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding when Jared finally loosened his grip.

"And for the last time, go the store and buy me some fucking aspirin! My head is killing me." Jared hissed and he shoved Chris forcibly towards the door. Chris hit his hip off the corner of the counter and winced as pain shot through him and tears welled in his eyes, but he tried to not let it show in front of his father.

He listened to Jared's heavy footsteps leaving the kitchen and heading towards the den, then finally let out a shuddering breath. Two tears rolled down his face and he wiped them away quickly, not wanting Emma and Josh to see him upset. The pain seared in his hip and his back ached but he tried to ignore it and looked towards his younger siblings.

They were both staring at him, but there was a difference in their expressions. Whilst Josh now looked inquisitive and a bit confused, Emma looked on the verge of upset herself. Her lower lip was trembling and Chris could still see the fear in her eyes.

He forced a small smile and walked over to her, kneeling down next to her chair. He planned to give her some comforting words, just say something to make her feel better, but before he could even open his mouth Emma quickly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder. He could feel her small body shaking as she started to cry, and he bit his bottom lip as he held her.

"It's ok," he soothed, beginning to stroke her hair with one hand. "I'm ok…"

She continued to sob and he rocked her gently, feeling tears starting to sting his own eyes. He could handle their dad treating him like crap because of the drinking, but he hated him doing it when Emma or Josh were around. They were little and easily upset, and he knew it must be terrifying to watch their dad acting like that towards someone else. The thing was, he hadn't always relied so heavily on alcohol to carry him through the day. It had started around two years ago, and Caroline had once said that it had been a culmination of things: losing his job and not being able to find another, falling out with a few of his close friends, trying to handle home life with the children, and the bills and the stress. The alcohol was an easy outlet. But it had came at a price that affected everyone.

"Why Emmy crying?" Josh asked innocently, a small frown gracing his tiny features.

"She's just a little upset." Chris assured him, looking over Emma's shoulder.

"Cause daddy's mean." The little boy commented as he went back to prodding his soggy toast.

Chris swallowed. "Yeah," he said quietly as he rubbed Emma's back comfortingly. "Cause daddy's mean."

At that moment, Lewis walked into the kitchen yawning so widely that you could see his tonsils.

"Morning all." He said cheerfully, but the smile quickly died from his face when he saw Emma. "What's happened?"

"Dad just got a little mad, that's all." Chris explained lightly, trying to brush it off. He was trying to keep his voice light for his siblings so Emma would hopefully feel a bit better if she thought there was nothing wrong with him.

"He hurt you." Emma cried into his shoulder, tightening her grip on his t-shirt. Chris shushed her comfortingly, rocking gently from side to side with her.

Lewis' expression darkened and he stormed over to Chris. "What did he do to you?!"

"Nothing," Chris insisted. "It was nothing. He just pushed me around a bit after I said something I shouldn't have. It was nothing."

Lewis glared at the brunette, but it wasn't Chris he was angry at. "He is such an asshole! I wish Carol would just kick him the hell outta here!"

"What's a asshole?" Josh asked, looking up from his toast at Lewis. Chris shot Lewis and pointed look then turned to Josh. "Don't say that word, it's a bad word."

Lewis shook his head and crossed his arms angrily across his chest. He was furious and wished for nothing more than to beat the crap out of that man. But…he doubted Chris or Caroline would be very happy with him and besides, Jared was a lot bigger than he was. But still, he could imagine it vividly.

Emma's tears had now reduced into small hiccups as she tried to stop crying and she pulled away from her brother. Chris used the hem of his t-shirt to wipe her tear stained face. As he did so, the back door opened and Caroline entered the kitchen with a carton of milk in her hand, face pink from the cold.

"Oh good, you're all up." She smiled, going over to the counter and placing the milk upon it. She had barely glanced at the children and didn't notice Emma's sad expression. "Sorry, I was gone longer than I thought. I only meant to be two minutes but then we got chatting."

Chris and Lewis glanced at each other and Chris shook his head at the other teenager. Emma was now sitting properly in her chair and Chris pulled her plate towards her so she could finish her toast. She half-heartedly did so, take a small bite and chewing methodically. Lewis shot Chris a look but kept quiet.

"Well, I need to go to the store." Chris said, using the table to push himself up. He winced slightly as pain shot through his hip and rubbed it with his hand.

Caroline frowned and checked her watch. "The store? What for?"

"Dad needs aspirin." Chris explained and he could see his mother inwardly sigh.

"He went through the last box like candy." She said quietly, more to herself than anyone else. She shook her head and reached into her pocket, extracting two dollars. She held them out to Chris. "Here, but be quick. I don't want you missing school."

Chris took the money and thanked her. He looked over his shoulder at Lewis as he walked towards the door. "I'll see you at school, k?"

Lewis nodded, looking sour. "Yeah, see you." He said gruffly, hands in pockets.

Chris left the house and headed towards the store at a fast pace. He tried not to think about what had happened between him and his father in the kitchen, because it scared him. If Jared did that just because of something that was said, what would he do if he found out Chris had gotten himself pregnant?

* * *

Later on that day and it was finally lunchtime. Chris almost sighed gratefully but then he remembered that he had to go to the football tryouts with Lewis and he groaned. Logan, who was walking beside him towards the cafeteria, looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?" He asked as they sidled through the mass crowds of teenagers.

"Lewis is making me escort him to the stupid football team tryouts." Chris grumbled, shifting his bag up as it started slipping off his shoulder. He winced in pain as some lout jostled into him and hurt his hip.

Logan chuckled at his expense as they finally pushed their way into the cafeteria. It was like a beehive with the constant buzz of chatting in the air and the clatter of cutlery and plastic trays.

"Sounds fun! A whole lunchtime surrounded by jocks - what could be better?"

"Getting shot in the head?" Chris bitterly suggested, only half joking. He was highly dreading seeing Wyatt face to face and the feeling was getting worse the closer he got to it actually happening.

Logan rolled his eyes and put a comforting arm around Chris' shoulders. "Aw, I'm sure it won't be that bad. They'll be too focused on all the wannabe team players, they won't even notice you."

Well, Chris hadn't expected otherwise but he wasn't worried about being noticed. He was worried about seeing the father of the foetus growing inside of him, when they weren't just passing each other in the corridor. They would actually be in the same place at the same time, for an _hour_.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Chris agreed anyway, giving his best friend a half-hearted smile. Logan smiled back then released him and Chris sighed.

"There you are!"

Chris turned and saw Lewis walking towards them, dressed in his hoody and tracksuit pants. He looked slightly nervous, bouncing on his feet as he reached them.

"You coming?" he asked Chris.

"Yeah." Chris said reluctantly, giving Logan a sad look as Lewis bounded towards the doors.

"You sure you don't want to come with me?" he wheedled. Logan grinned and shook his head at his best friend.

"I'll think I'll pass. Have fun though!" He laughed as he passed Chris on his way further into the cafeteria, giving his best friend a comforting pat on the back as he did.

Chris' shoulders slumped and he groaned, before reluctantly following Lewis out of the cafeteria.

* * *

An hour? It felt like two. Chris shifted his weight again to ease his aching muscles from sitting too long, crossed his arms across his chest and shivered against the cold. He was currently sat on the bleachers, watching as the potential team players were put through exercise after exercise. His eyes sought out Lewis but he'd grown tired of sitting here about half an hour ago.

So instead of watching his lanky uncle trying to prove himself worthy of the team, Chris's eyes switched to Wyatt. He was standing at the sidelines with the coach, watching the other teenagers running back and forth. Chris swallowed the lump in his throat and lowered his eyes.

The longer he sat here, the harder it became. Suddenly he wasn't so sure if he would be able to keep his pregnancy from Wyatt. He really did deserve to know… But something was stopping Chris from telling him. Perhaps it was Wyatt's ignorance towards him. He completely ignored his existence daily, so what was the point? He had a girlfriend and a life, Chris knew he would be tearing that apart if he told him the truth. So perhaps it was a better idea to keep it a secret and just get the abortion over and done with, if he could finally manage to make an appointment.

Chris shivered once more and waited. Finally it was over and the teenagers were dismissed from the exercises. They would be told at a later date who had made the team. Chris sighed in relief and stood up from his seat, stretching out his muscles and then descending the steps towards Lewis.

"Hey," he said with a smile towards his gasping uncle. "You did great."

"Yeah?" Lewis asked, bending over slightly with one hand on his hip as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, you've made the team for sure." Chris insisted.

"I goddamn hope so after that." Lewis groused and he straightened up. He was covered in sweat and a few droplets dripped off his nose. Chris wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Eww, go take a shower." He said, taking a step back from him. Lewis shot him a look, but complied and headed off to the showers with the other guys.

Chris shook his head with a smile and turned to head back to the main school building. He bumped straight into Wyatt.

"Oh, sorry." Wyatt apologised, side stepping him and continuing on his way. Chris stood still for a moment, slightly shocked.

"Seriously?" he asked, turning around to see Wyatt's retreating back.

Wyatt slowed to a stop and looked back. "I'm sorry?"

Chris gritted his teeth and walked up to him, hands curled into fists at his side. He stopped directly in front of the blonde and glared up at him.

"Tell me, do you really have the memory capacity of a hamster or did you just decide to act like a complete prick?" he hissed at him.

Wyatt blinked, looking bewildered at Chris' outburst but after a moment, realisation washed over his face.

"Oh...Chris, right?"

"Yeah." Chris confirmed through gritted teeth.

Wyatt nodded, and after a moment asked; "What's up?"

Chris stared at him. "'What's up?' Are you kidding me? You completely ignore me for over a month and that's the best you can come up with?"

Wyatt sighed and glanced around them for a moment before he showed Chris some proper recognition.

"It was a party and we were both drunk. No big deal." He shrugged, looking indifferent.

"We had sex and if you've acted like I'm invisible ever since. That is a big deal, you jerk!" Chris exclaimed, feeling the anger flaring in his chest. So Wyatt _did_ remember him... What a prick.

"It was a one night stand! It happens all the time." Wyatt reasoned, placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"So that gave you license to just ignore me?"

"Look, I have a girlfriend ok? She doesn't know about that, and I'd prefer not to tell her, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't go mouthing off about it!" Wyatt said, starting to look irritated. Well he could be irritated as much as he fucking wanted.

"Yeah, well maybe you should have kept your dick in your pants in the first place!" Chris said angrily, glaring at Wyatt.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so quick to get on your back!" Wyatt retorted sharply, glaring right back at the brunette. Chris' mouth dropped open in shock and Wyatt shot him a look before he turned his back on him, walking away.

Angry and shaking from the mixed emotions raging through him, Chris called out to the 18 year old's retreating back.

"I'm pregnant."

The words slipped out his mouth before he'd even managed to process them properly in his head. He watched as Wyatt froze and he swallowed the lump in his throat as tears welled in his eyes.

So much for keeping it a secret.

* * *

Da dum! So Chris has let slip to Wyatt that's he's pregnant. How do you think he'll react? What did you think of nasty Jared? Did you like the chapter? Did you not? _Why_? I'd LOVE to know ;)

Thanks all!

~Proud-to-be-insane


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Another update - yippee! This one took longer than the others, the only reason being I got really quite stuck on the ending. But I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, just hope you guys like it.

Thanks to all you wonderful, awesome reviewers! My fics wouldn't be worth writing if I couldn't hear what you guys thought of them. Some of the reviews for the last chapter really made me giggle and brightened my day :P

Well, I won't hold you up any longer - enjoy!

* * *

Chris' breaths were short and shallow as he waited for Wyatt's reaction. He still stood ahead of him with his back turned, completely still, and the tension in the air could have been cut with a knife. Chris wasn't sure what was going to happen... So all he could do was wait for Wyatt. He glanced around them but thankfully most of the guys were away at the showers and hadn't heard him.

After a few moments, Wyatt turned around and stared at the young brunette a few paces in front of him. His face was white, the shock plastered across it, and he looked lost for words. Another second passed and he then shook his head, running a hand through his hair, like he was trying to shake the shock off.

"Are you sure?" He asked, trying to find his voice.

Chris nodded and swallowed before he spoke himself. "Yeah...I took a test on Monday and it was positive."

Wyatt cursed and bent his head, gripping his hands in his hair. "Fuck!" he exclaimed, looking up again as he started pacing back and forward. He looked like he wanted to hit something... Chris hoped he wouldn't take a swing at him. He got enough of that at home.

"Well, those things are wrong all the time right?" Wyatt said, taking a few steps towards Chris. He was grasping at straws and they both knew it.

"Two percent of the time I guess." Chris replied, wrapping his arms around himself as a bitter wind blew across them and made his hair fly across his face.

"Two percent..." Wyatt said quietly to himself. He started muttering things that Chris couldn't hear, and he wished he could have been anywhere else. Why couldn't he have kept his big mouth shut?

Breathing heavily, Wyatt looked lost and slightly out of his head as he paced back and forth, continuingly running his hands through his hair and bending his head every now and again. He was searching for answers that he didn't have, questioning everything that had happened.

"But I used a condom." He blurted out, seeming more confused than annoyed. He was freaking out, that was beyond obvious.

Chris gave small shrug of his shoulders, his eyes lowered. "They don't always work I guess..."

Wyatt cursed again and turned away from the brunette once more.

"Well, how do I even know it's mine? Or that you're telling the truth?" He then asked, his tone accusatory as he turned around.

Chris' eyes flashed in anger and he looked up at the blonde with a glare.

"Why would I lie about something like this?" he exclaimed. "And I know it's yours because I haven't slept with anyone else, not like it's any of your freakin' business!"

"Well I didn't know that did I?" Wyatt shot back. "Was just making sure..." he muttered, then he sighed and placed a hand against his forehead as he closed his eyes.

"Why the fuck did this have to happen to me?" He exclaimed, casting a glance up at the sky as if it were some greater being's fault.

"Yeah, because I really wanted to get pregnant." Chris muttered bitterly, looking away from him. He could feel tears prickling his eyes again and really didn't want Wyatt to see them.

"Kayla is gonna fucking freak..." Wyatt groaned, pressing his knuckle against his head.

"Kayla?"

"My girlfriend!" Wyatt snapped, dropping his hand and looking at Chris. "We've been dating over a year. She finds out I got you knocked up and she'll know I had sex with you!"

"Gee, she sure sounds smart." Chris replied sarcastically. Wyatt glared at him and turned away irritably, continuing his pacing.

"So what are we gonna do?" He questioned Chris after a few moments, finally stopping his pacing and looking at the 16 year old.

"I don't know..." Chris muttered, looking down and scuffing his sneakers on the grass. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his red zip up hoody and looked back at Wyatt.

There was a silence before Wyatt hesitantly said; "Well, you could...you know, get rid of it..."

"An abortion?"

"Well, yeah."

Chris looked down again, focusing his eyes on the grass. Well at least they had the same idea, he thought bitterly. It wasn't a nice idea to have but at least they were on the same wavelength and it saved the awkwardness of trying to find a middle ground.

He nodded, keeping his eyes lowered. "Ok. I'll get an appointment."

"Do you want me to come with y-

But Chris had already quickly shaken his head. "No, it's ok." He said, trying once again to ignore the tears. Why was he getting so upset anyway? Perhaps it was hormones.

Wyatt nodded and there was an awkward silence. Chris released a breath and finally allowed himself to look up at the blonde.

"I guess that's you off the hook then." He commented, shivering once again in the cold.

Wyatt avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Chris replied with a shake of his head, trying to sound indifferent. "We made a stupid mistake right? This'll fix it and we can carry on with our lives."

Wyatt nodded in agreement, a downcast look on his face. His eyes finally met Chris. "I'll see you around yeah?"

Chris nodded, not trusting himself to say anymore, and Wyatt turned and walked away. Chris watched him go for a moment, then turned around before wiping at the tears that were now rolling down his pale cheeks.

* * *

He didn't like it in here. Sitting on a cold, plastic chair surrounding by white walls and white floors. He wasn't the only teenager in the room; there were two others, looking just about as anxious as he felt. He swallowed, placing his hands in his pockets and leaning his head back against the wall.

Who would have thought, a few months ago, that Chris Perry would actually be sitting in an abortion clinic? He certainly didn't, not in a million years. A few months back he was focused on his school work, not going to parties and getting knocked up.

He stared around the room, looking at the informational health posters pinned to the walls, the year old magazines stacked on the coffee table in front of him, the multiple people in here of various ages, all waiting for the same thing. The air was tense and hardly anyone spoke, aside from a few hushed tones to those they had came with.

Chris didn't have anyone with him. No-one aside from Wyatt knew about pregnancy, and after the abortion no-one ever would. Chris even doubted he would speak to Wyatt again after this. It wasn't as if they had been dating, they weren't even friends. He'd convinced himself he would be able to do this by himself, and be able to go back to normal afterwards. Easy, right?

Despite himself, Chris looked down at his flat stomach. It was hard, thinking that there was something actually growing inside of him at that very moment. A life was beginning; Chris knew the baby now had a heartbeat and its arms and legs were beginning to form. But he tried not to think about that.

The same night after telling Wyatt about the pregnancy he'd opened the phonebook again and forced himself to make the appointment. His hands had shaken as he'd sat cross legged on his bed, dialling the number into his cell phone and placing it up to his ear. The same woman from before had answered, but this time he didn't hang up on her. And now here he was, a few days later.

His mind kept going over Wyatt's reaction to the news. He didn't know what he had expected him to say, but part of him wished he'd been more supportive. Chris couldn't blame him of course; he was sure that if he was in Wyatt's shoes he would have freaked out too. But even so, he was scared himself...

As he looked around him, he started to doubt his decision... Was he doing the right thing? He was so focused on giving himself the opportunity to finish school and go to college, and make something of himself...But didn't that make him a hypocrite? By getting an abortion, wouldn't he be denying that baby the same opportunity to grow up and do the same things? It made his head hurt thinking about it.

But despite that, he was still just a kid himself. Sixteen years old – what exactly could he offer a baby? Nothing, especially without a proper education. And his home life wasn't exactly the best; he didn't like the thought of this kid going through what he had with his alcoholic father. Besides, he didn't want a baby... Why bring a kid into the world when it wasn't even wanted by either of its parents? That didn't seem right at all.

"Christopher Perry?"

Chris looked up at the woman in the white coat who had called his name, and he swallowed, the fear twisting in his stomach.

* * *

The rain had started when Chris left the clinic and he found himself walking home in the downpour, his head hung and his hands stuffed in the pockets of his hooded zip up. By the time he'd reached the end of the road, his hair and clothes were soaked and the droplets were running down his face. At least this made his tears undetected. He continued walking, starting to shiver in the combination of wind and rain, but didn't try to run. His feet splashed in the newly formed puddles, water sloshing into his sneakers.

When he finally got home he trudged up the front path and opened the door. It was quiet in the house, probably by Caroline's order so as not to upset Jared, and Chris quickly heading upstairs, dripping water as he walked. He passed his siblings' room and could hear them playing with each other in their small, high pitched voices, and continued on to his own room.

He was happy to see that Lewis wasn't there. He really didn't want to explain where he had been or why he was crying, not now, not ever. It felt like his brain was going to explode from all the thoughts running through his head and the mixed emotions swirling inside of him. It was hard enough trying to make sense of it all himself, never mind explain it to someone else.

Chris kicked off his sneakers and climbed on to his bed, not caring that he was getting the sheets all wet with his clothes. His skin had went numb and he could no longer feel the cold, so he curled his knees up close to his stomach and lay his head against the pillow, despite the fact he may get ill from not getting himself warm.

After a moment or so of lying there, the tears started again. Chris clutched the sheet in his fist as he turned his face into the pillow and started the cry. The sobs shook his body but he tried to keep as quiet as possible as to not bring attention to himself. He didn't want Lewis walking in on him like this... But he couldn't stop the tears from coming. He needed to get it out, otherwise he knew it would tear apart his insides.

He wished he could go back in time... Back in time to before this mess had ever happened, before the party. He wished he'd said no to going, he wished he hadn't drank so much alcohol, he wished he hadn't kissed Wyatt back, or went upstairs with him, or had sex with him...

He wished so much, even though he knew it was completely pointless. He knew he could wish these things as much as he wanted but it wouldn't change anything. He'd screwed up, and was suffering the consequences of doing so.

But these thoughts only made his disgust in himself grow stronger and he found himself unable to stop sobbing.

* * *

Chris went back to school after the weekend, even though he really didn't feel like doing so. Caroline commented on how white he looked but he went anyway. He didn't like the idea of lying in his room, over thinking everything once again. So he decided that keeping himself busy was probably the best idea, and the best solution for that was school, where he could focus on his work and try and forget about everything else for the time being.

He did exactly that, barely speaking to anyone around him, including Logan. His best friend had tried to find out why he was so unnaturally quiet, even compared to the normal standard, but Chris had shrugged the matter off and merely said he wasn't feeling very well. He threw himself into the lessons, keeping his head down and doing everything the teacher instructed them to. If he were honest, the distraction actually did help more than he thought it would but he knew it wouldn't last for long.

Chris had also spent the day trying to avoid seeing Wyatt. How could he look at him now? And he certainly didn't want to speak to him. So he hid himself in the crowds as much as possible in the corridors, hoping that the senior wouldn't spot him if he walked past.

And it seemed to work... until the end of the day at least. The final bell had just gone and Chris left his Chemistry classroom, heading out the main doors. He was surrounded on all sides by other teenagers but managed to break free once he'd descended the front steps. He waited near the sidewalk for Lewis so they could walk home, barely acknowledging those around him.

That was until Wyatt got to the bottom of the same steps and saw him standing there. Chris felt a twist in his stomach and they looked at each other for a second, before Wyatt walked over to him. Chris quickly lowered his eyes, holding the strap of his schoolbag with one hand.

"Hey." Wyatt began, and there was clear tension in the air.

"Hi." Chris replied softly, still not able to lift his eyes to meet those brown irises.

"How are you feeling?"

Chris nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I'm ok, I guess."

He noticed Wyatt looking away for a second before looking back at him, and there was an awkward silence for a moment.

"So...is that it over then?" he asked quietly, a somber hush to his voice.

Chris didn't answer straight away. Instead tears welled in his eyes and he kept his head bent, not wanting Wyatt to see.

"Chris?"

There was another silence until Chris finally gave a small nod of his head, wiping at the moisture from his eyes. "Yeah, it's over."

He managed to force himself to look up at the blonde. To his credit, Wyatt did seem to be concerned. But his concern could have been of some use earlier.

"Wyatt!"

Wyatt looked over his shoulder and Chris could see his brunette girlfriend waving to him as she made her way down the steps. Her shiny hair bounced around her shoulders as she walked and her mouth was spread into a bright smile at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, it'll be our dirty little secret." Chris uttered to Wyatt, and walked away before Wyatt's girlfriend reached them. Wyatt watched him go for a moment with an urge to call him back, but turned to Kayla as she reached him and forced a smile on to his face as she pulled him down for a kiss.

Chris pulled his phone out his pocket as he walked and quickly sent a text to Lewis, telling him to just meet him at home. He needed to get out of here.

* * *

He didn't go straight home. Instead, he decided to stop at a small diner in town. It was fairly quiet when Chris walked in and he decided to sit at a booth at the very back of the room so he could be alone. An old man sat on a barstool at the long counter reading a newspaper, carefully sipping on a chipped cup of coffee, and there was a couple sitting at a booth next to a window, quietly chatting over their portions of fries. As Chris slid into the worn, leather seated booth a small group of teenage girls walked in to the diner, and Chris caught snippets of their conversation about so-and-so's party being so awesome, but oh my god, did they see Natalie all over Bridget's boyfriend? She was like, a total slut. Chris decided to block out the rest, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Can I get you anything?"

Chris opened his eyes and saw a waitress standing over him. She looked in her early thirties, with brown hair that had been hastily pulled back into a messy ponytail. She was dressed in a salmon pink pinafore with a small white apron tied around her waist and was holding a small notepad in her hand with a pen poised ready to take his order. A name tag pinned to her chest read 'Sarah'.

He figured he better buy something if he was going to sit there so managed to scrape enough money together from the change in his pocket for a small coke.

After she left to go get the coke, Chris sighed softly and started absent-mindedly picking at his cuticles. He glanced up at the large windows as the pitter patter of rain drops started to hit against the glass and noted grudgingly that he would have to walk home soaking wet once again. He listened to the quiet buzz of conversation and the upbeat country song playing on the radio, trying to take his mind off his brief conversation with Wyatt earlier. He couldn't shake the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach or stop the aching in his throat from the tears he was forcing himself to hold back. He didn't think he'd ever cried so much in his entire life as he had in the past few weeks... Stupid hormones.

The waitress came back with the glass of coke, complete with a bendy straw, and placed it in front of him. Chris thanked her and she walked over to the table of teenage girls to serve them. Chris took a half-hearted sip of the coke then sat back in his seat again, watching the fizzy bubbles floating to the top of the liquid.

Trying to work through the mixed emotions raging through him, Chris also tried to decide if he'd done the right thing… He wondered what would happen if his parents ever found out what had happened. What Lewis would think, or Logan, if they did too.

Chris also wondered what Wyatt would do when he inevitably found out that he had lied about getting an abortion.

* * *

When Chris got home that evening the smell of dinner cooking reached his nostrils, so he decided to go upstairs to get changed out of his wet clothes before it was ready. As he walked along the hallway towards his shared bedroom, he could hear muffled shuffling and light thumps coming from behind the closed door. Chris frowned thoughtfully and grasped the handle, pushing it open. The sight he was met with made his heart start beating erratically and the breath rush out of his lungs.

The mattress of his bed was upturned and lying diagonally, half on the wooden bed frame, half on the carpeted floor. The sheet that had once covered it had fallen off and was lying crushed between it and the wall, and the duvet and cushions were sprawled across the carpet. Sitting next to them was Lewis, one hand keeping the mattress propped up.

The other hand was holding Chris' pregnancy test.

He looked up at Chris - who was frozen in the doorway - with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"You're _what_?!"

Chris quickly shook off the shock and shut the door, before storming over to Lewis and snatching the pregnancy test out of his hand.

"What were you doing snooping under my mattress!?" he exclaimed, stuffing the test into his jeans pocket.

"I was looking for porn to tease you about," Lewis explained with an equally raised voice, scrambling to his feet as he did so. "But it looks like you've been getting all the action you need!"

Chris shook his head, his cheeks burning from embarrassment, and started to fix his mattress. He pulled it properly on to the frame and started straightening out the sheet.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well who is it!?"

"It's none of your business!" Chris snapped, glaring at Lewis over his shoulder. "You had no right to go searching under my mattress!"

"Is it someone I know?" Lewis pressed, disregarding Chris' last comment. Chris ignored him and continued tucking the bed sheet around the mattress with his back to him. Lewis took a step towards the brunette. "Chris!"

"Just shut up about it! It's nothing to do with you, so…just keep your stupid mouth shut ok!?" Chris exclaimed at his uncle, angrily turning around to face him, but his voice cracked towards the end of the last sentence and Lewis witnessed the tears now running down his face. Chris, frustrated, wiped hurriedly at his eyes with his sleeve.

He tried to turn around again but Lewis gripped on to his arm, stopping him from doing so. They stared at each other for what felt like a very long time, before Chris couldn't look into his eyes anymore and bent his head.

"How far along are you?"

"About six weeks." Chris muttered in reply, deciding to stop fighting his uncle. Lewis kept a grip of his arm.

"And who were you getting it on with?" Lewis suddenly gasped. "Ohmygod! Was it Logan?!"

"No!" Chris near enough shrieked. "Are you kidding, that's gross! He's like my brother!"

"Then _who_?" Lewis pressed, giving Chris' arm a small shake.

Chris was silent for several moments and Lewis waited impatiently. Finally Chris bent his head even lower and mumbled a name Lewis couldn't hear.

"What?" Lewis tried to lean in closer.

"Wyatt Halliwell." Chris repeated, and he wished the ground would swallow him whole. Especially when Lewis raised one of his blonde eyebrows, scepticism written clearly across his face.

"Wyatt Halliwell?" Chris knew Lewis didn't believe him. Not one bit. "As in, the captain of the football team?"

"Yes." Chris said through gritted teeth. He looked up at Lewis and shook his head. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Lewis suddenly became slightly flustered. "Well, it's just that he's a senior, and you're a junior. And he's popular and you're...not. And he has a girlfriend..."

"Fine, believe whatever the hell you want!" Chris snapped before Lewis could say anymore, wrenching his arm out of his grip. "But it was him. Not like it has anything to do with you or anyone else anyway!"

Lewis quickly put his hands up in defence. "Ok, ok! I believe you! I was just a little surprised, that's all..."

Chris glared at him but decided not to say anymore. Lewis slowly lowered his hands, now that he was fairly sure Chris wasn't going to hit him or whatever else.

"So how did it happen?" Lewis dared to ask, waiting anxiously for a response in case Chris was going to explode.

Chris was silent for a moment but then decided to reply. "That party Logan persuaded me to go to. Wyatt was there. We were drunk, got talking, and then had sex upstairs." Chris shrugged, eyes on the floor. "That's about it."

"Wow... so does he know you're pregnant?"

Chris hesitated a moment before answering. "Um, sort of..."

Lewis frowned in confusion. "Not following..."

"Well...I told him I was. But we agreed I'd get an abortion, and I did go to clinic but then I freaked out and left...but I might've let him believe that I had went through with it." Chris mumbled the end but Lewis heard him clearly.

His eyes widened in shock. "What? Why?"

Chris seemed to struggle to find a logical answer."I don't know!" He eventually burst out. "I just panicked. And besides, he wasn't exactly thrilled about me being pregnant! I was giving him an out."

"Isn't it his decision whether he wants an out or not?"

Chris opened his mouth to argue but realised he couldn't. He knew Lewis had a point, even though he wished he didn't. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You need to tell him you're still pregnant." Lewis reasoned.

"No."

"Chris..."

"I can't." Chris' voice cracked and his eyes were soon filled with tears once more. "What's the point? He doesn't care, he's just worried about his girlfriend finding out he had sex with me. It should never have happened – I was so stupid..." The tears started rolling silently down his cheeks and he bent his head.

Lewis pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around him. It only took a few seconds for Chris to relax into it, clinging to his uncle.

"I don't know what to do..." He said, and he started crying into Lewis' shoulder. Lewis rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Just do what feels right." He muttered into Chris' ear. "Whatever you decide, I'm behind you 100 percent ok?"

Chris managed to nod through the tears as Lewis held him, feeling comforted by the embrace. In an ideal world, Lewis would have never found out but if he were being honest, Chris was glad that he had. Now he didn't feel so alone... Now he could talk about it, voice his fears. And he was grateful for Lewis' compassion.

But at that moment in time, he had no idea what felt right. He wished desperately he would be able to find the answer within himself soon...

* * *

Hmmm, so whatcha think? What's your thoughts on Wyatt's overall reaction to news? Has Chris done a horrible thing in not telling Wyatt he **didn't** go through with the abortion, or can you understand his reasoning? Tell me all your little musings :P

And now the chapter is over, I just want to share some exciting (to me anyway) news with you all - this sunday I'm getting a dwarf hamster! So excited! Either a Russian or Chinese dwarf (thought about a Robo, but I've heard they're hard to handle because they're so active). Preferably Chinese, but not sure if they have any in the local pet store so will probably be getting a Russian. Gonna call him Pringles :D Just thought I'd share because I'm just so psyched about it!


End file.
